


I Wanna Blow You

by Zenzly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shy Stiles, mentions of pack members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzly/pseuds/Zenzly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"away. Marry me today." Stiles wants to propose to one Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Blow You

I wanna blow you,

away. 

 

“I love you. I love you so fucken much Derek. I just, fuck! I wanna be perfect for you. I want a past, present and future together. I want a cliché house with a white picket fence. Picture frames everywhere of our friends and family. Family dinners with the gang and my dad and Melissa and Cora. Hell, even Peter and Malia! And maybe, if you want. A few tiny feet.” Stiles breathed in as he looked back into his own reflection. 

Carefully, with strong steady hands, he reached into his coat pocket an pulled out a small black box. Going down slowly on one knee, he opened it to reveal a simple gold band. “ We've known each other for 10 years. Out of those 10, we've been together for 7. If we'd gotten our heads out of asses earlier, and the law wasn't so against it, we'd probably been together longer, but whatevs.” 

Stiles looked a few feet over his own reflection and took a strong breath. “Derek Hale. Beta of the McCall Pack, Resident of Beacon Hills. Will you, give me, Stiles Stilinkski, Emisary of the McCall Pack,Resident of Beacon Hills, the honor of being your husband?” Stiles smiled wide and proudly as he felt his hands tremble. 

“That was beautiful and all, but don't you think you should be looking at your intended instead of yourself during that speech?” Stiles flipped over so fast, he fell mid spin on the floor. The black box fell out of his hands as he tried to compose himself.

“Dude!” Derek threw his head back as he laughed and held his side. The situation was comical, but the meaning behind it had him calming down. The slight moisture in his eyes could easily be blamed for the laughter, but he knew better.

“Did, uh, ya hear, you know, most of it?” Stiles scratched the back of his neck in nervous habit. He felt his face heating up. 

“If I said I heard from the very beginning?” Stiles cleared his throat and shakily picked up the small box. Slowly, he got up and made his way to stand in front of Derek. 

“I've been, practicing. For a few days actually. I know my nerves would have gotten the best of me, so almost every day, I practice. For you. I was waiting till tomorrow night. But, seeing as you heard it all, in its perfect glory, what do you think?” Stiles gave Derek a side ways smile and waited.

“I'd think you were more of an idiot than when you were younger.” Stiles bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing.

“I'd think that you feeling nervous shouldn't be a possibility considering the fact that I asked you to be mine forever a few years ago didn't even phase you.” Derek stepped closer to Stiles and wrapped his arms around the younger man and brought them chest to chest. “ But, to clear your conscience. The speech was beautiful. I would have teared up if you were in front of me saying it all for the first time. I would have brought you up and kissed you. Held you tighter in my arms, and declared my love for you back.”

Derek pressed his nose to stiles neck and inhaled. “I would have said yes. In every language I know.”

Stiles chuckled and pulled back from Derek's arms only slightly. “I'm hoping that 'would have' is still a 'will' at this point. Considering the fact that I've completely forgotten my entire speech and declaration. The only part I do remember is this.”

Stiles backed up completely and knelt down on one knee. “ Marry me?” Derek Smiled and just like he said, he pulled Stiles back up and kissed him. Deeply and soundly at first, then pepper soft kisses to his lips between every word. “Yes” “Si” “ ”Oui” “Da” “Ja” “Hai. I could on, but that'll do.” 

Stiles passed a hand through his hair and carefully took out the gold band. “ May I?” Derek held out his hand, and seconds later, a simple yet beautiful band claimed his ring finger. 

“I think we should plan our honey moon now.” Derek lifted an eyebrow in question. 

“When Lydia sees that ring tomorrow, I'm pretty sure all we'll have to do is show up to get married.”

“True.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was completely out of nowhere. Old School Avril does this to ya. Song inspiration- These things I'll never say by miss Avril Lavigne.
> 
> So, Hope this was mushy gooey goodness for someone wanting to read. Aight, Over and Out!


End file.
